No es tan malo después de todo
by Lynn Bondevik
Summary: Lo sabían, sabían que en algún momento llegarían a la "edad" que tendrían más responsabilidades... Pero lo que no esperaban, es que su primer empleo fuera tan repentino, y menos en esa pizzería del demonio. En definitiva, odiaban al padre. O quizá no sea tan malo. (En una sensual re-edición).
1. Prólogo

N/A: ¡Hola! Karla reportándose después de un año y medio :'v (y si no es que más (?)). Y bueno, ahora vengo con un fic del fandom de FNAF :'3 y bueno, mi único "propósito" es que al menos les dé algo de gracia uvu~

FNAF no me pertenece, le pertenece al mismísimo Satanás (Scott Cawthon pls (?)), yo sólo escribo esto por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro~

Aparición de OC's, si no te agrada puedes irte c:

O.o.o.o.o.o

-Qué emoción. -Decía con notorio sarcasmo mientras ajustaba un poco la corbata del uniforme de, lo que sería, su primer trabajo. ¿Y cómo no? Nunca había tenido uno en sus putos 18 años, y para colmo era en turno nocturno.

A este paso no parecería humana.

-Tan emocionada como siempre. - Dijo su acompañante divertida mientras acomodaba su largo y algo descuidado cabello en la habitual coleta que llevaba. Y es que era verdad, cuando algo la emocionaba en serio no se esforzaba en ocultarlo.

-Ya, Darlene, se nos hará tarde. - Dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta a la par de sus llaves y salía por la puerta para bajar por las escaleras y encontrarse con una mujer de unos 37 años con cabello pelirrojo notoriamente teñido con una que otra cana visible y de piel morena, apenas un poco más baja que su hija.-Amá, ya me voy.

-Que te vaya bien, y no hablen con extraños. - Dijo con cierta burla mientras formaba una sonrisa de lado en su rostro. -A menos que quieran que les salga un viejo.- Y a su edad le gustaba joder a los demás.

-¡Mamá! - Frunció el ceño un poco a la vez que dirigía su mirada hacia el reloj en una de las paredes. ¡Las 11:40! -Como sea, ya se hace tarde. - Dijo antes de despedirse de ella ya que su padre y hermano estaban dormidos y casi sacar a patadas a su acompañante que se había quedado estática ante lo que dijo su madre. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Bueno, sólo ella, su padre y su hermano ya estaban acostumbrados ya que sus hermanas aún eran pequeñas.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y una que otra avenida para llegar al establecimiento que para la chica de la coleta parecían eternas mientras que la de gafas tenía expresión de "Kill me please" y las ojeras que se cargaba no le ayudaban en nada.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera tan malo como esperaba...

...

Día 29 del mes de julio del año 20XX.

-Papá tengo hambre. -Mencionaba una chica de apenas 18 años cumplidos mientras se encogía en una esquina del asiento dejando que sus largos cabellos de un color castaño rojizo de tonalidad oscura la ocultaran, a lo que su estómago sólo gruñía.

El hombre, de unos 38 años, medio alto, piel morena clara y cabello corto, con un lunar a un lado de la puente de la nariz bastante notorio sólo río un poco al ver el "sufrimiento" de su hija, dirigiendo una mirada rápida hacia atrás se dirigió casi al momento a su pareja que iba en el copiloto murmurándole algo a lo que sólo la otra asintió.-¿Quisieran ir a comer pizza? -Preguntó con la mirada fija al frente esperando la respuesta de ambas, aunque éstas se negaran de todos modos pararían a una.

-Claro, si no es molestia. - Respondió Darlene sonriendo un poco recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia la chica que estaba hecha un ovillo a un lado. - ¿Y tú qué?

-Por mí hagan lo que quieran. - Y con eso fue suficiente para que su padre se desviara del camino directo a la pizzería más cercana. - ¿Y a cuál iremos entonces?

-No recuerdo bien el nombre, pero dicen que es buena. - Respondió el mayor tratando de recordar el dicho nombre. - Freddy Fazbear Pizza si no mal recuerdo.

...

-¿Qué les pasa? Parecen papeles. - Preguntó la madre mirándolas bastante extrañada ya que no era normal verlas de esa manera, y menos a su hija.

-¡Ése es el nombre de la pizzería del juego! ¡El de los monos que se les mete el chamuco! - Exclamó María mientras se abrazaba a Darlene la cual estaba temblando como perro Chihuahua, eso fue como una patada en los ovarios.

-Oh vamos, es sólo un juego. Además, ¿qué puede pasar? - Decía Omar mientras buscaba un lugar para estacionarse ya que estaba algo lleno, y eso le molestaba bastante.

Casi tuvieron que bajar a rastras a María entre los tres ya que ésta se negaba a salir rotundamente. Hasta que lograron sacarla.

En cuanto entraron al lugar los padres de la castaña se pusieron a buscar una mesa disponible mientras que la susodicha y Darlene se disponían a buscar a los animatrónicos, encontrándose en su lugar a androides con forma humana que lograron reconocer dando espectáculo a los niños...

Bastante hermosos que casi les daba un orgasmo.

Pero al instante recordaron los traumas que les habían dejado antes aún cuando ya habían "superado" con sus versiones originales, a lo cual se dieron una bofetada mental en su intento de "recapacitar".

Técnicamente las tuvieron que llevar arrastrando hacia el único lugar desocupado mientras hacían la orden, pero sus miradas no se despegaban del escenario. ¡Era digno de verlo a pesar de todo!

-¿Ven? Ya andan chillando y resultaron ser personas. - Les reprochó Omar alzando una ceja divertido.

-Sí claro, personas... - Decía María mientras veía cómo cerraban el telón escuchándose pasos detrás de éste. Y después de abrirse al cabo de unos minutos, ya cuando la orden había llegado, pudieron presenciar cómo aparecían los animatrónicos. María casi se ahogaba con su pizza, y Darlene expulsó todo el refresco que tenía en la boca a la cara de la morena.

...

Después de una "tranquila" comida en familia, bueno, exceptuando a Darlene, los dos adultos se levantaron tranquilamente mientras que las jóvenes se levantaban como toda buena persona con excelentes modales y salían corriendo del lugar, dejando a unas cuantas personas tendidas con cariño en el suelo.

Sólo se dieron un epic facepalm. Ya las reprenderían regresando a casa.

...

-¡María! - Se escuchó el "llamado" de su madre por toda la casa, por no decir que algunos vecinos se tuvieron que asomar por si algo ocurría en aquella llamativa casa roja. Y sólo se pudo notar a una pobre María bajando por las escaleras refunfuñando por lo bajo, ¡que odiaba ese nombre joder! Y eso causaba el hecho que maldiciera internamente a su madre y en parte a su padre.

Pero ésa es otra historia.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó de mala gana mientras se cruzaba de brazos observando a su padre que traía un periódico en manos. Si algo la ponía de malas, era el que la despertaran cuando estaba durmiendo.

-Ya es hora, hija. - Dijo el padre mientras la mencionada lo observaba tras aquellas gafas de marco negro con una delgada banda de titanio que ocultaban sus marcadas ojeras, extendiéndole a ésta un pedazo de periódico que había cortado momentos antes. - Mira, sé que es repentino pero... Llegó la hora que empiecen a saber lo que es ser responsabilidad, y acabo de encontrar dos puestos de guardia nocturno en la pizzería que fuimos en la tarde...

-... - Ella sólo se limitaba a asentir a las palabras del adulto, si bien eso la tomaba por sorpresa, no iba a admitir que le aterraba... Y no, no el hecho de trabajar en esa pizzería del demonio, sino el hecho que si le negaba eso a su padre, le iría bastante mal. Y maldecía en mil idiomas a la pobre Darlene por salvarse de eso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? - El asentimiento que tuvo por respuesta le fue suficiente. - Ve a dormir entonces, debes recargar para entonces. -No dijo nada más antes de darse media vuelta e irse a su habitación, encontrándose con la mirada confusa de Darlene.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó la azabache mientras la castaña le tendía el papelito entregado por su padre hace unos momentos. El cual leyó unos cuantos segundos para luego quedarse en blanco. - No puede-...

Y sonaron alarmas, ventanas abriéndose de par en par dejando ver a unos cuantos vecinos metiches y hasta llegaron hasta patrullas rodeando la manzana.

...

Y ahora nos encontramos en la actualidad con nuestras dos queridas jóvenes que entraban al establecimiento, habían tenido la suerte de haber conseguido el empleo ese mismo día en la tarde. Una casi estaba al borde del colapso mientras la otra sólo contaba del 1 al 10 cómo le habían dicho varios de sus psicólogos, lo cual no estaba funcionando bastante...

Se volverían locas, y eso que aún faltaban unos pocos minutos para las 12.

O.o.o.o.o.o

N/A: en fin -w- ése sólo ha sido un pequeño "prologo". ¡Espero les haya gustado!

Por si las dudas... Uso los diseños human de Pole-bear, que me gustan bastante . y sí, salen tanto los androides como animatrónicos normales (?) - le pegan-

Recibo críticas constructivas, oro, golpes, un human Bonnie sin camisa y hasta amenazas de muerte (?) -okey eso último no x'D-. ¿Merezco review? *3*

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	2. Capítulo 1

'Ello!

Sí, sí, dije que actualizaría cada tercer día o semana, pero me dio algo que hizo que me puso a escribir sin parar y terminar el capítulo hoy haha xD aunque no creo que vuelva a pasar ya que comenzaron las clases y los putos ya andan jodiendo con sus miles de tareas ;u;

Con dos reviews me basta y sobra para seguir :I ¡Les agradezco a Alicia Startblack y CaraDePata! Gracias por el Bonnie [inserte corazón gay], y sí, odio a las shicas con hamor (?. Y... No quiero que me lancen un elmo ;u;

Espero les guste c:

FNAF no me pertenece, le pertenece enteramente a SC~

O.o.o.o.o.o.o

Noche 1.

12 am.

Entrando al establecimiento pudieron observar que éste se había vaciado al cabo de unos segundos, lo cual las sorprendió un poco ya que cuando apenas iban llegando aún se veían trabajadores saliendo del lugar. Corriendo como mariquitas por su miserable vida según el pensamiento de María.

Vaya que realmente temían al lugar. Pero bueno...

Pasaron por el Show Stage para echar un "rápido vistazo", encontrando solamente a los humanoides principales. Lo cual las decepcionó internamente, ya que querían ver a los animatrónicos.

-Pensé que también estarían los animatrónicos. -Dijo María alzando una ceja, recordando haberlos visto el día anterior, y demás sucesos de éste mismo... Los cuales no pudieron evitar que una gota cómica cayera por su sien. Adiós al poco orgullo que le quedaba...

-A mí no me jodas, lo que tú quieres es ver a Bonn... ¡Auch! -Darlene se hubiera reído de no ser porque la castaña le había acestado un golpe en su hombro, el cual no había sido "fuerte" según ella.

-Cállate y muévete. -Le murmuró con cierta molestia antes de agarrarla de la corbata para arrastrarla hacia la oficina del guardia. Ese día no había sido de lo mejor... Y sumándole las boberías de parte de Darlene, lo cual causaba aplicar más fuerza a la delgada pero letal prenda en ese momento. Era una bomba de tiempo por así decirlo. Maldito Nico...

Pero lo que no sabía... era que la pobre castaña se estaba poniendo morada por la falta de oxígeno.

...

La soltó por fin al llegar a la anhelada oficina por la azabache que rogaba por su vida internamente, ocasionando que cayera de cara al suelo buscando desesperadamente oxígeno mientras que la otra con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se quitaba la pequeña mochila que traía consigo y se sentaba en la silla giratoria como toda una dama. Frunció el ceño al verla tan tranquila. -¡Por poco y me matas! -Se quejó levantándose y trataba de acomodar la corbata que le había costado un ovario y la mitad del otro poner en su lugar.

Y en ese momento el teléfono sonó.

A Darlene casi le da un infarto, y María destruía con la mirada al pobre aparato.

-¡Ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo! Sabemos quién es. - Dijo mientras apretaba el botón dejando sonar la conocida voz del Tipo de Teléfono. Y como era de esperarse, la grabación duró casi una hora, lo cual María aprovechó para sacar su teléfono y hablar de cosas no aptas para niños con su compa. - Ya está. -Dijo cuando la grabación había terminado. - Tú te ocupas las puertas y yo de las cámaras.

-¿¡Y desde cuándo decidimos eso?!

-Querida, te recuerdo que yo no puedo estar corriendo ni de una puerta a otra. -En ese momento recordó las dos ocasiones en las que casi se quebraba la misma rodilla, una en un mal estiramiento, otra por una razón totalmente estúpida y absurda... Que la dejaron sin la capacidad de caminar unos días, y hasta hoy en día seguía propensa a que le pasara de nuevo. - Y no creo que quieras quebrarte la cadera cargando 80 kilos sumando el peso de mi mochila, ¿verdad? ~

-... Te odio.

1 am.

-Aún no se han movido... - Dijo tras el monitor viéndolo algo confundida, ya que esas horas normalmente empezaban su actividad los androides. -Son más lentos de lo que esperé.

-A ver, quita. - Dijo Darlene haciéndola a un lado mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y tomaba el monitor, quedándose un momento pasmada que aún tenían 90 por ciento de energía. - Wow... Sí que has ahorrado.

-Soy pro.

Ignoró este último comentario revisando el Show Stage donde aún seguían los androides intactos. Pero nada dura para siempre, ya que por un momento dejaron de funcionar las cámaras para luego revelar que Bonnie se había movido.

-Estamos jodidas. -Dijo sonriendo estúpidamente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta izquierda, ¿y es que cómo no? Estaban encerradas en una pizzería con 4 androides súper sexys que causaban orgasmos y posiblemente 4 animatrónicos que estaban poseídos por el mismísimo demonio, que no dudaban ni un segundo en masacrarlas dentro de un traje de Freddy en cuanto las veían. Y no podrían irse sino hasta las 6...

-Y-Ya, que aún está lejos. - Dijo la chica de gafas algo nerviosa viendo que el chico conejo estaba en el Backstage, la expresión que tenía en ese momento daba miedo... Que mejor decidió bajar el monitor para ahorrar energía, y por la poca salud mental que le quedaba.

-¿Quieres pockys para ahogar las penas?

-Dame todos los que tengas.

2 am.

-Wey, me pica una teta. - Dijo la castaña desparramada en la silla giratoria, se había quitado la chaqueta hace un rato dejando ver cuánto había crecido su panza al ver ingerido aquel adictivo dulce. Pero es que no lo podía evitar...

-¿Por qué no vas y le dices eso a Alberto? - Sonrió con cara de "Oshe qué sabroso" mientras esquivaba una gorra lanzada por su compañera que la veía en plan de "Muérete".

Negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba su vista al monitor revisando que los androides no estuvieran cerca, sintiendo en un momento cómo la sangre se le bajaba completamente. - D-Darlene...

-¿Qué?

-B-Bonnie...

Con eso fue suficiente para dirigirse hacia la puerta y encender la luz revelando que cierto chico conejo las observaba, rápidamente le cerró la puerta en la cara a la par que cayó de culo al suelo. - ¡MIERDAAAAAAA!

-Maldita sea. - Maldijo Bonnie en voz baja mientras se asomaba por la ventana viendo a ambas guardias que caganan de miedo. Bueno, el miedo de la de gafas no era tan evidente... Pero el rostro de la chica de la coleta era todo un poema.

-V-Vete Bonnie, no tenemos toda la energía para ti. - Dijo María temblorosa escuchando apenas los pasos alejarse, haciéndole una seña a su acompañante que fue a abrir la puerta suspirando de alivio al ver que se había ido. -Quiero a mi mami.

-¿Y luego la marica es una, no?

3 am.

-Si vamos a morir... Hay que morir dignamente. - Dijo María mientras agarraba su mochila y la volteaba sacando varios mangas, pockys, alguna que otra bebida de origen asiático y un pote de helado, que se había conservado gracias al clima fresco (según ella) que hacía.

-¿¡Cuándo conseguiste todo esto?! - Chilló Darlene emocionada tomando un manga que en letras grandes tenía el título de "No.6". Técnicamente estaba desprendiendo varios brillos, a lo que María sacó una sombrilla de quien sabe dónde para cubrirse.

-El poder del ahorro y una que otra manipulación.- Dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente mientras tomaba el monitor que estaba en su regazo encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Chica se había movido, poniéndose alerta internamente. - No te entretengas tanto, que viene Chica y Bonnie por suerte está lejos.

Y así se la pasaron buen un rato.

4 am.

-Weón... Que la pata obesa se acerca. -Decía ahora una María que estaba tendida en el suelo rodeada de unos empaques vacíos de pockys, una botella de litro y medio de bebida de sávila sabor Fresa y su celular a un lado, revisando las cámaras sin muchas ganas.

-¿Y el conejo maricón? -Preguntó recargada en la pared del lado derecho levantándose con muchas menos ganas de las que tenía su compañera, tantas que se contagiaban. Un asentimiento por la parte contraria hizo que refunfuñara mientras encendía la luz del pasillo del lado donde estaba, dejando ver a una nada adorable y furiosa Chica.

-¿¡Qué fue lo que han dicho de mí?! - Fue cuando Darlene le cerró la puerta en la cara como lo había hecho con Bonnie.

-¡PUTA MADRE! ¡Juro que no yo no fui!-Dijo María delatándose completamente mientras se hacía bolita en el piso al borde del colapso, generando un epic facepalm en Darlene por ser tan cambiante en ocasiones. Ah, con esta mujer...

-Juro que las voy a masacrar lentamente... - El tono de voz de Chica usaba en ese momento era de todo menos amigable, era tan sediento que causó un escalofrío en la pobre María que no se movía de su lugar. - Quiero verlas siendo lentamente exprimidas en esos trajes acabando con sus miserables vidas, y sobretodo la tuya. Nos vemos, cuando menos se den cuenta. ~ - Dijo esto último obviamente a la castaña que seguía hecha un ovillo en el suelo antes de irse y Darlene abriera la puerta.

-Esto es el karma por hacerles boliche intenso desde la secundaria. ~ - Canturreó divertida Darlene sentándose a un lado de María dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

María tomó el monitor que estaba muy lejos de ella -nótese el sarcasmo- y revisar la energía. 44%, al menos el jueguito le había enseñado ahorrar la energía que se iba volando gracias a esa desgraciada magdalena... Según internet claro.

5 am.

Por mera inercia, y porque el comer demasiado dulce la había despertado lo suficiente, encendió la luz de la puerta izquierda revelando nuevamente a Bonnie que venía a joderles la vida, soltando un grito demasiado típico de alguien tan macha como lo era ella mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe y se recargaba en ella. Puto conejo, ¿cómo un androide como él podía ser tan hermoso y causar tales infartos en las noches?... Espera...

¿¡Qué estaba pensando?!

Se dio una bofetada, y no mental... Literalmente se había abofeteado tan fuerte que hasta Darlene hizo una mueca de dolor al ver la mano marcada de la otra marcada en rojo en su propio rostro, pero prefirió no preguntar nada ya que no quería una linda marca en su cara o en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo de su parte... (No en el doble sentido :v)

Y en ese rato nadie dijo nada.

Excepto por...

-M-María...

-¿Qué quieres?

-F-F-Foxy...

-¿¡Ya salió?! - Se sobresaltó mientras le arrebataba el monitor de las manos y revisaba la Pirate Cove, que para su suerte sólo estaba asomado. - Como sea, no le quites la vista de encima.

Pero...

Al ver nuevamente la cámara cierto androide con adorables orejas y cola de zorro corría por el pasillo, dejándolas paralizadas un momento...

-Coño... ¡QUE ES LA PRIMERA NOCHE FOXY, NO JODAS! - Gritó la de lentes antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta pulsando el interruptor... Cruzándose en el camino con una cáscara de una banana que se había colado entre sus cosas descansando plácidamente en el piso, por lo cual su cara terminó magullada en la pared. Pero al menos cumplió su objetivo.

-¡JODER! - Se pudo escuchar desde afuera seguido de otro fuerte golpe en la puerta.

Era la primera noche, y ya habían dos caras magulladas...

6 am.

-Oh por Dios... - Musitaron ambas jóvenes, una con ganas de gritar de la emoción mientras que a la otra le brillaban los ojos. - ¡SOBREVIVIMOS A LA PRIMERA NOCHE PERRAS! - Gritaron a todo pulmón mientras acomodaban sus cosas en la mochila de María y salir de la oficina pasando nuevamente por el Show Stage encontrando a Bonnie y Chica en el camino, a lo que María empezó a hacer bailes raros y les enseñaba ambos dedos corazones.

-SABOREEN ÉSA PERRAS, SABORÉENLA. - Dijo antes de salir disparada a la salida seguida de Darlene, siendo enterradas tres metros bajo la tierra por ambos androides.

-Malditas niñatas... - Murmuraron al unísono con odio mientras subían al escenario, Bonnie tomando su guitarra y Chica simplemente se quedaba parada.

¿Pata obesa?

¿Conejo marica?

Esa noche no se salvarían de ellos. Sería tan divertido...

...

O.o.o.o.o.o

Eso es todo amigos (?). ¡Espero les haya gustado!

He de admitir que cierta persona me inspi... ¿A quién engaño? Las canciones It's been so long (sí, me gusta sufrir (?)) y el tema de Freddy me inspiran a mucho uvu~

Por ahora no saldrán los animatrónicos, hasta en un capítulo futuro. Pero por ahora les dejo humanoides sexys (? -le pegan-

¿Qué merezco? Recibo críticas constructivas, oro, un human Foxy sin camisa (pa una amiguita de mi pequeño staff owó) o y un human Bonnie sin camisa (éste último hasta con una cosa menos ewe), golpes y hasta amenazas a muerte (?) (okey eso último no x'D). ¿O quizás un review? *-*

¡Hasta la otra actualización!


	3. Capítulo 2

Hi!~ - inserte vocesilla de BB aquí(?)-

No andaba muerta, estaba de parranda :'v ¡Pero por fin terminé! Y este cap me quedó más largo, o eso creo .w. Aquí hace aparición el lindo hermano de María~ que sha sabrán que hará por aquí uvu

Y les agradezco sus comentarios, ¡los adoro! Nomas que no puedo responderlos ;v; (con trabajo subo el capi en el cel.) Y sobretodo a Alicia Startblack, tus comentarios me hacen el día - inserte corazón- y tomé en cuenta tu crítica. ~ Perdonar, no lo puedo evitar :c

No los aburro más, ¡espero les guste! Más notas al final.

FNAF no me pertenece, le pertenece al satanás de Scott C~

O.o.o.o.o.o

-Ah... No quiero volver a ese lugar. - Decía en tono de "sufrimiento" mientras hundía el rostro en la pulcra almohada que tenía abrazada. Y menos quería regresar cuando cierto androide de una adorable apariencia te traía en la mira por tu lengua floja y tener que mallugarse nuevamente la cara por cerrar una puerta.

Oh sí, María terminó con la nariz rota, y con un lindo morete que abarcaba casi media cara.

-Eso te pasa por hacerle boliche en primera hora. - Respondió Darlene encogiéndose de hombros y tomaba algo de jugo de manzana. -Bueno, pero es cierto. - Se rió por lo bajo intentando no ahogarse con su bebida, ya que bueno, Chica no era de sus personajes favoritos que digamos. Y un poquito del tan famoso boliche no venía mal...

La contraria sólo infló las mejillas de modo infantil mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus gafas dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de lavado. Ya que la vida le había enseñado que algún día tus padres te pondrían a trabajar en un pizzería del demonio y ocuparte de tus cosas... Además de ponerte de niñera con 3 niños pequeños, y sí, su hermano gemelo contaba como uno todavía.

Pero bueno... Ahora eso no es importante.

...

Ahora tenemos a una linda María que se colaba al cuarto de su "querido" hermano con un vaso que hasta sudaba de lo frío que estaba su contenido. Esta vez no se la dejaría pasar, nadie le podía negar y/o ignorarla. o tendría consecuencias. Y la sonrisa que traía no ayudaba en nada.

-¡Levántate ya idiota! - Se escuchó exclamar a la castaña a la vez que derramaba el dichoso vaso de agua helada a la cara del otro, que no tardó en reaccionar levantándose bruscamente de la cama. Su sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro al ver la expresión de su igual, lástima que no tenía una cámara a la mano.

-¡Que esto no es la escuela militar! -Se escuchó exclamar antes de que se levantara a buscar una toalla para secarse. ¡Pero es que... Demonios! Odiaba que hiciera eso, sobretodo si era fin de semana a las 8 de la mañana.

-Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso cuando te hablo. - Respondió alzando una ceja y observaba atenta al chico que tenía enfrente, que después de secarse había dirigido su mirada hacia su hermana con expresión de todo menos agradable. - Y no me hagas esa cara.

Él, al ser el gemelo de María, técnicamente tenía el mismo físico, exceptuando que éste tenía bastante más altura y era delgado, cosa que María no era. Además que él tenía las ojeras más marcadas si era posible y su piel se veía afectada por la falta de sol... Y su cabello, que era negro en su totalidad generalmente estaba corto, pero al igual que su hermana tenía el flequillo dirigido hacia la derecha para desgracia de ésta.

Oh sí, y ambos tenían el mismo carácter chocante de ambos padres, por lo cual siempre estaban peleando. Eran como dos gotas de agua.

-Como sea, bájate a almorzar. Que ni yo ni mi mamá te vamos a servir de nuevo. - Dijo antes de darse media vuelta y cerrar la puerta de golpe, lo cual hizo que el azabache hiciera una mueca ante la punzada que le dio en la cabeza por el ruido y tomara sus gafas que eran de un marco más simple. Esa maldita... Bueno. Ya planearía una venganza después, que el hambre y el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaban pensar bien en ese momento.

...

-Hijo, siéntate por favor. - Se escuchó decir a Omar mientras el mencionado sólo asentía y se sentaba en el asiento que estaba enfrente del mayor, que para su suerte estaba lejos de María y de Darlene, que se secreteaban descaradamente frente a la familia con una sonrisa que era de todo menos agradable.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó mientras vaciaba una caja de cereal en un cartón de leche, producto de la mala noche que tuvo de sueño y el repentino y agradable "Buenos días" de parte de su hermana, lo cual provocó las risas por lo bajo de ambas jóvenes y en parte de sus padres.

-Al igual que tu hermana y Darlene... - Decía con voz seria observando a su hijo atentamente. Una de las cosas que le llegaban a molestar bastante, era el hecho de que sus hijos mayores tuvieran cara de piedra la mayoría del tiempo y lo silenciosos que podían llegar a ser, para después cambiar totalmente esa faceta a una más... ¿Retrasada? Era la palabra más apropiada según su amplio criterio. - Llegó la hora que consigas un trabajo. No puedes estar toda la vida de niño bonito.

Y eso fue suficiente para que María y Darlene se soltaran a carcajadas olvidando el poco rastro que tenían de modales, tanto que a María terminó expulsando toda la leche por la nariz ignorando el dolor de ésta y Darlene casi se asfixiaba con un trozo de tostada que estaba comiendo.

Alejandro solamente rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento de ambas chicas, a la vez que su mirada se dirigía a su padre mientras que afirmaba nuevamente con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, ¿quedaba de otra? No podía negárselo de todas maneras.

-Está bien. Pero... - Hizo una pequeña pausa dudando un poco lo que iba a preguntar, ya que sabía que eso lo tenía que hacer eso él mismo. - ¿Dónde trabajaré?

-Oh, eso lo tengo arreglado. - Comentó Omar sonriendo de manera que puso alerta internamente al pobre azabache, ya que siempre que formaba esa sonrisa no pasaría algo bueno. - Comenzarás a trabajar junto a tu hermana, así que te me apuras y...

Pero no pudo completar la frase, ya que ambos se habían levantado de sus sillas de golpe y lo veían con cara de pánico, para luego soltar un dramático "¡NOOOOOOOO!" al puro estilo de Lucke Skywalker.

Tanto que resonó nuevamente por toda la manzana causando que esta vez llegaran hasta ambulancias.

...

Pero, como la desgraciada suerte siempre estaba en contra suya, Alejandro comenzaría al siguiente día, muy contrario a ella que tuvo que empezar ese mismo día.

Lo cual no se quedó así, ya que justo cuando el susodicho había llegado a casa lo siguió hasta su habitación a escondidas.

Pero como su hermanito no era idiota, se había dado cuenta que la otra lo seguía. No dijo nada durante el recorrido hasta que llegó frente a la puerta, volteándose hacia su igual sonriendo de manera altanera mientras se recargaba en el marco de ésta y cruzaba los brazos.

Y bueno, como era de esperarse le restregó toda su "suerte" en la cara de la más baja, la cual no tardó en reaccionar y lo logró callar con un jalón de cabello, ganándose por igual un lindo sonrojo por parte del azabache.

Pero...

Éste frunció el ceño repitiendo la misma acción que la castaña, la cual tuvo una reacción similar a la vez que le metía una patada tirándolo al suelo. Nadie se metía con su cabello y su suerte. NADIE JODER.

¿He mencionado que ambos tenían como zona erógena la zona del cabello? Pues ninguno lo dejaría así fácilmente, y más tratándose de aquella zona.

Así que esa patada había desencadenado una de las muchas peleas entre ambos jóvenes, de la cual ni entre ambos padres ni Darlene podría separarlos hasta que alguno se por fin rindiera.

Y muchas veces habían terminado en poses comprometedoras... Y ésta no era una excepción.

...

Y al final el vencedor... O más bien vencedora había sido María, quedando un morete sobre el otro morete y unos cuantos rasguños en la cara. Y Alejandro... Bueno, él había ganado que le reventaran el labio, unos cuantos golpes en el abdomen y claro, los típicos rasguños que quedaban cada vez que peleaban. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Ah, lo que es el amor de hermanos, ¿verdad?

Noche 2

12 am.

-Ese maldito desgraciado... - A estas alturas aún la castaña seguía insultando a su igual que de pobre no tenía nada. Porque vamos, si algo también los identificaba, es que ambos tendrían el resentimiento de una pelea por las siguientes 24 horas, ni más ni menos.

Oh sí, ya llevaba insultándolo entre dientes fácilmente 5 horas sin parar. Y lo peor de todo, es que Darlene tenía que aguantar toda grosería que viniera de la boca contraria, y sumando que el eterno mensaje de voz que dejaba el Chico del teléfono, deseaba golpear a la morena con la caja (grande he de decir) que habían llevado de pockys. Pero no lo hacía por respeto al pobre dulce.

Y cabe decir la misma tenía unas inmensas ganas de lanzar el pobre aparato que no tenía nada de culpa por la ventana para que se callara de una buena vez, pero por su seguridad y en parte la de María decidió no hacerlo.

Y así se pasaron un buen rato.

2 am.

-Oye. - Se escuchó por fin algo que no fuera cualquier insulto salir de los labios de María. ¡Rápido, pidan un deseo! - ¿Y si aprovechamos para hacerles boliche un rato? - Preguntó mirando las cámaras mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, Bonnie estaba en el armario y Chica estaba en el área de los baños, aún tenía algo de tiempo para pensar en algo bueno.

La otra sólo río, sabía que cuando ella decía algo sobre hacerlo, iba en serio. Nadie se había salvado, ni siquiera su persona.

Y menos cuando estaba junto a Alejandro... Las veces que esos dos acordaban, eran como dos engendros sacados del mismísimo infierno. Qué bonito, ¿verdad?

-Mejor espera hasta mañana. Que la cosa se pone buena cuando está Alex. - Sonrió cómplice, recibiendo sólo un asentimiento de la parte contraria además de una señal hacia la puerta, la cual entendió al momento y se acercó hacia la izquierda con un lindo Bonnie asomándose por esta.

-¡Hola Bonnie! ¡Adiós Bonnie! - Sonrió de manera estúpida intencionalmente mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara, recibiendo un insulto por lo bajo de parte de éste. Soltó una carcajada junto a la otra yendo a revisar por lo tanto si no estaba Chica cerca.

Tenía tantas ganas de fastidiar a la pobre pollito... Pero decidió esperar mejor hasta el siguiente día que ambos hermanos estuvieran juntos. Oh sí.

Pero dejó eso de lado y se fue a sacar la enorme caja de pockys que cargaban, que el hambre es algo que no se puede ignorar.

3 am.

El conejo solamente se fue de ahí refunfuñando hacia el Comedor, ahí tendría algo de tiempo para esperar y agarrarlas desprevenidas. O simplemente esperar que se agotara la energía y cierto oso hiciera el trabajo por él.

Oh sí, la pereza está presente hasta en androides, señores.

...

-Culiá, Chica está ahí. - Dijo viendo a la rubia sin la necesidad de siquiera prender la luz del pasillo. Si bien tenía una pésima vista, agradecía el hecho que podía ver en la oscuridad con sus inseparables gafas.

No dudó ni un momento, de un segundo a otro se había metido debajo de la mesa mientras escuchaba cómo Darlene cerraba la puerta y se escuchaba un golpe de afuera. Cualquiera sabría que era Chica bastante enfadada, pues aún no había olvidado lo que le habían dicho la noche anterior.

-¡Ni siquiera habían prendido la luz!

-Deberías entrarle a la dieta, que los kilitos de más no te ayudan a llegar. - Dijo la chica de la coleta en tono de burla, empezando a reír ante la expresión retorcida de la rubia que no podía hacer nada ya que la jodida puerta interfería en su camino.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de exprimirlas en los trajes lentamente mientras rogaban por sus miserables vidas... Y no se rendiría hasta lograrlo.

Y las ganas cada vez le invadían más al escuchar a la azabache que no le paraba la boca. ¡Ah!

4 am.

-¡DEJA DE BOBEAR Y APÚRATE! ¡QUE EL PINCHE ZORRO VIENE! - Gritaba María al borde de la histeria. Pero al ver que Darlene estaba bastante entretenida molestando a la rubia, le importó un comino esta vez su rodilla, echándose a correr a la puerta del lado izquierdo.

Solamente se pudo escuchar el sonido de un hueso tronando, la puerta cerrándose y un golpe seguido de un insulto de parte del adorable zorro causante de infartos en serie.

Primero la nariz rota, ahora posiblemente la rodilla por cerrar la puerta. Conclusión: vale miau la vida.

...

Darlene al escuchar el escándalo del otro lado y asegurarse que la pollito se fuera, se encontró a una morena hecha un ovillo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te asustó el...? - Pero no pudo completar la frase ya que su compañera la había volteado a ver al borde de las lágrimas, agarrándose con firmeza la rodilla derecha.

Oh, demonios... Sólo esperaba que esta vez no fuera una fractura o estaría en serios problemas.

...

Lo único que se limitó a hacer fue a ayudarle a levantarse con cuidado y sentarla en la silla giratoria. Ya se las arreglaría en un rato para irse a casa.

5 am.

-Hey. - Le llamó a la chica que estaba sentada contra una pared esperando a cualquier inesperada visita que podría llegar en cualquier momento, que solamente abrió un ojo en señal de que la escuchaba, ya que su amigo el sueño le estaba ganando en ese momento. - ¡No te pongas así! Mejor hay que embriagarnos pa ahogar las penas.

Dicho esto se agachó con cuidado para tomar su mochila que para su suerte estaba pegada a la silla, sacando de ésta un pack de pequeños botes de Yakult* y otro de jugos de manzana. Darlene saltó de la pared casi soltando un chillido.

-Ya dime, ¿de dónde sacas tanto? - Dijo casi babeando mientras sacaba un cartón de jugo y lo abría con un papiro para darle un trago, observándola en busca de una buena respuesta.

-"Manipulación Darlene, Manipulación". - Respondió internamente a la vez que alzaba los hombros en señal de "¿Y eso importa ahora?" y tomaba un pomo de Yakult. Ahora quería disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche...

Unos 20 minutos después.

-It's been so long~ Since I last have seen my son lost to this monster~ To the man behind the slaughter~ - Cantaban con sentimiento ambas jóvenes sujetándose de los hombros. Beber demasiado de aquellos adictivos líquidos les hacía mal... Demasiado mal.

Y es cuando María ponía su faceta de retrasada.

-Your sweet little eyes, your little smile is all I remember~ Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper~ - Musitó María antes de soltarse a llorar. Joder, que esa canción era demasiado para lo poco que tenía de sentimientos.

Y aprovechando que hasta hace un rato aún tenían un 35% de energía, cerraron ambas puertas para seguridad suya mientras se "embriagaban", por lo cual unos muy anonanados Foxy y Bonnie por el lado izquierdo, y una aún más anonada Chica del lado derecho las observaban por ambas ventanas. ¿De verdad ésa era la cara de piedra y la "normalita" que los habían apodado y cerrado las puertas en sus caras?

Qué vergüenza les daban. La verdad.

6 am.

-SECOOOOOND NIIIIIGHT BITCHEEEES.~ - Celebraron arrastrando exageradamente las sílabas, a lo cual María se levantó como pudo de la silla y empezó con bailes "sensuales" a modo de "celebración".

¿Qué causaba tal cambio en alguien tan joven?

Nadie reaccionó ante aquello, exceptuando a Bonnie, que se quedó perplejo, agregándole que sus mejillas se pintaron de un leve rosado.

Las jóvenes lo ignoraron por el momento mientras sólo acomodaban lo necesario en la mochila, sin siquiera molestarse en recoger el desastre que habían dejado. Así de guandajas* podían llegar a hacer si se lo proponían.

-Nos vemos mañana.~ Y con boliche incluído. - Dijo María pasando a un lado de Bonnie y Foxy mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de Darlene para poder caminar. Se rió al ver la expresión de "uke" que se cargaba el conejo.

Mañana sería tan divertido.~

O al menos para ellas, ya que los androides habían quedado con una épica expresión de póker. Sin mencionar que tendrían que soportar el sermón de Freddy por no lograr matarlas... De nuevo.

Y Bonnie se quedó con la duda. ¿"Uke"? ¿Boliche?

O.o.o.o.o.o

*Yakult: producto lácteo fermentado que contiene más de 8 mil millones de Lactobacillus casei Shirota. Mejora la flora intestinal pero puede hacer daño si se consume en exceso. No sé si los haya en otros países.

*Guandaj : persona que hace los deberes a medias, los hace a lo idiota dejando algo peor o simplemente no los hace.

¡Y eso es todo por hoy! Espero les haya gustado 8D - se esconde en su buncker anti Nokias(?) -

Como habrán notado bajé un poco las groserías, pero meh (?).

Oh sí, a la siguiente boliche a los androides junto a Alex /o/ y una María casi incapacitada :c

¿Qué merezco? Recibo críticas constructivas, oro, un harem de sexys androides (ewe), golpes, insultos o hasta amenazas de muerte (okey, eso no x'D). ¿O quizás un review? *-*

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	4. Capítulo 3

Joli. - la golpean-

¡Perdón! Sé que dije que actualizaría cada cierto tiempo pero me dio uno de esos bloqueos que no están dispuestos a irse hasta en un año (literal), además pronto comenzarán mis trámites para el bachillerato ;-; pero bueno, al fin traje el capi. ~

No todo es humor, ¿eh? No es mi fuerte, lo siento ;w;

FNAF no me pertenece, le pertenece al socio de satanás alias Scott Cawthon. ~

O.o.o.o.o.o

¿Algo que pudiera sonreír a María durante todo un día con satisfacción?

Los gritos de dama en apuros al jugar Dead Space de parte su hermanito. Y lo mejor, después de darle sus "Buenos días" y casi dejarlo sin la capacidad de tener hijos.

Porque vamos, ese maldito juego les había dejado un severo trauma ambos... Pero claro, como todo buenos masoquistas seguían jugándolo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Y yo que pudiera que lo veía como alguien bien macho. - Darlene no sabía si reír o llorar ante aquello comportamiento viniendo de él, ¿pero qué se le iba a hacer? Ella como la buena cobarde que era no podía decir nada acerca de eso... Porque ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo por un segundo.

-Se le sale lo marica con ese juego del demonio. - Rió la morena mientras cerraba el ordenador y recargarse en éste suspirando un poco, demasiado internet en un rato le había dejado un trauma mañanero... Otra vez.

Claro, ese mismo trauma que ella había tenido podía pasárselo a quien se le cruzara primero. Era tan divertido hacer eso... Sobretodo con la mente sensible de la pobre Darlene la cual dudaba de la salud mental de la morena.

Pero prefirió dejarlo de lado esta vez, después buscaría una buena víctima para eso... Y lo primero que pasó por su mente fueron ciertos androides, específicamente Bonnie y Freddy.

Observó por un buen rato al show que estaba dando el más alto, que no siempre se tenía a éste en un modo tan... Marica.

¿Y por qué no? También aprovechó para sacar su celular discretamente y grabarlo esbozando una sonrisa de lado, al menos tendría con qué sobornarlo con subirlo a YouTube por un buen tiempo.

Aunque la idea de tener muchas visitas con eso era demasiado tentadora... Y sobretodo con la semana para nada buena que estaban teniendo.

...

-¿Por qué aún no han muerto?

-No es tu maldito problema.

Bonnie no lo admitiría, pero es que había algo que simplemente no le permitió matar a ambas jóvenes desde la noche pasada... Sobretodo a la chica castaña que solía estar estoica la mayoría del tiempo. ¿María se llamaba acaso? Fuese como fuese, algo se lo evitaba, a pesar de haberle llamado "Conejo maricón".

Y sabía que a Fazbear no le agradaría si se llegara a enterar.

Pero por ahora sólo se limitaba a mirar de manera indiferente a cierta "Estrella" del establecimiento mientras éste le devolvía la misma de manera arrogante. ¿Por qué no podía cerrar la maldita boca tan solo una vez en su existencia? Ah, claro...

-Como sea. Y-...

-Las quieres muertas toda costa, ¿eh? Hazlo por ti mismo entonces. - Le cortó antes de darse media vuelta, tomar su guitarra nuevamente y dirigirse al escenario donde Chica sólo los miraba de soslayo, pues la hora de descanso había acabado.

Ese día no había sido de los mejores y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar el sermón por parte de Freddy esta vez.

Al menos el entretener a los niños ayudaba en algo... Si había algo que disfrutaba hacer, era el entretenerlos y el verlos sonreír.

Así como él lo hacía antes.

...

-Papacito~, ¿a qué horas pasas por el pan? - María se soltó a carcajadas al ver la expresión de Darlene que estaba al borde de la hemorragia totalmente sonrojada, pues el mencionado justo en ese momento había salido de la ducha solamente con una toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo. Él cual sólo le mostró el dedo medio como respuesta.

El ejercitar siempre ha de traer beneficios, ¿no? No le importaría cometer incesto en este caso... Pero no lo hacía ya que era demasiado joven y bella para morir a manos de su propios padres.

-Jódete. -Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de cerrar de golpe la pobre puerta que de culpa no tenía nada, frotándose las sienes al tener que escuchar las delicadas carcajadas provenientes de la castaña que solamente retumbaban en su cabeza.

Y creer que ahora la tendrá que soportar todo un día y toda una noche... ¿Dónde habían galletas de animalitos cuando se necesitaban?

...

-Mi espalda baja va a morir... - Se quejó en voz baja Alejandro divisando por fin a lo lejos la tan anhelada pizzería por él en esos momentos, pues cargar casi 80 kilos sobre su espalda desde su casa hasta el lugar no había sido nada grato... Y el camino le parecía cada vez eterno.

-Deja de ser tan nena y camina, ya faltan menos de 4 metros y un viejo con cara de violador para llegar.

Darlene sólo reía en voz baja al ver el comportamiento de ambos, podían aparentar muy bien la edad que tenían pero el modo de actuar a veces los hacía ver como un par de infantes... Menor de 11 años para ser exactos.

Y no es que ella fuese la persona más madura del mundo, no señores. Pero sí más que ese par que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con ella... Ya no se le podría hacer nada entonces.

Noche 3.

12 am.

-Si tan sólo supieran el comportamiento de estos amores de humanoides a estas horas las demás personas. - Dijo la morena observando junto a ambos acompañantes a los mencionados en el Show Stage, lo cuales sólo le dieron la razón asintiendo con la cabeza mientras continuaban su camino hacia la oficina del guardia, después de todo los tendrían que ver durante toda la noche... Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

...

-Por fin. - Exclamó el pelinegro enderezándose dramáticamente al dejar por fin a María en el asiento giratorio de la oficina, ocasionando que su espalda tronase de tal manera que su igual y Darlene hicieran unas muecas de dolor. Pero él sólo soltó un sonido de satisfacción. - Mucho mejor.

-Tendrás suerte si mañana se me quita el dolor. - Dijo la castaña rodando los ojos mientras tomaba el monitor y revisaba las reservas de energía del lugar. 95% y apenas habían llegado... Cómo deseaba tener un martillo a la mano y destrozar esa maldita magdalena ella misma, que no hacía más que joderles la vida con la energía. - Bien... Como saben desde hoy el oso gominola viene a querer tocarnos la jalea, así que hay que estar más alerta.

Ambos asintieron y cada quien se fue por una puerta, Darlene a la izquierda y Alejandro a la derecha para ser exactos. Al menos la pelinegra tendría la suerte de poder ver a Foxy más de cerca... Pero no lo admitiría, claro está.

-Mientras... Yo sólo estaré inspeccionándolos. - Dijo la morena antes de recargarse en silla y apoyar ambos pies en el escritorio, recibiendo en su lugar ambas miradas de infinito desprecio de sus acompañantes. - ¿Qué? Al menos los tendré al tanto de estos tipos.

-Pensé que te dolía tanto la rodilla como para alzarla a esa altura. - Dijo Alejandro alzando una ceja de manera ácida, lo cual provocó que su hermana riera quedito.

-¿Y quién dice que no quería caminar esta noche?

-... ¿Sabes que cuánto te desprecio, verdad?

-Púdrete.

-Muérete.

1 am

-¿Quisieran ver algo bonito? -Soltó la morena de repente en un incómodo silencio que se había formado, recibiendo negativa de ambas partes que revisaban las luces por si las dudas.

Y es que sabían que cuando María se refería a algo como "bonito" resultaba ser algo traumático que no les permitiría dormir (menos de lo normal) o simplemente les duraría toda una semana. Así de simple.

-Amargados. - Infló las mejillas de manera infantil mientras revisaba las cámaras viendo que el conejo y la pollito ya se habían movido, además de que Foxy daba indicios de querer salir de la Pirate Cove. Freddy aún no daba señales de vida. - Es raro que el Alfreddo no dé indicios de querer moverse... Bonnie a la izquierda.

Sólo escuchó la puerta cerrarse antes de recargarse en el escritorio y cerrar los ojos, la pereza estaba presente cada lugar, cada minuto y cada segundo en el cuerpo de María. Era la encarnación de la pereza misma.

Aunque eso no era importante ahora, momentos después no pudo evitar sentirse observada desde su lado izquierdo.

Y no se equivocaba, ya que unos brillantes orbes rojos la observaban desde la ventana del mismo lado. Ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver a la vez que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Aunque tenía tantas ganas de algún café bien cargado... Pero no quería poner en riesgo su vida ni la de su hermano ni Darlene por eso.

2 am.

-Miau. -¿La razón por la cual la chica de la coleta solía hacer ese sonido? Ni idea, pero era algo que traía desde la secundaria, y era adorable para ambos hermanos aunque no lo admitiesen.

-Lo bueno es que nos mandaron a todos juntos... O estaríamos bien jodidos. - Se río la castaña al escuchar los golpes de la puerta de parte de Foxy, era algo que disfrutaba de ver.

-Meh. - Alejandro solamente se encogió de hombros mientras le cerraba la puerta a Chica con expresión aburrida, no era tan divertido hacerlo si no estaba al menos el Winnie Pooh región 5 . - ¿Ya se movió siquiera Alfreddo?

-Yep, está por los baños. Por cierto, estamos gastando mucha energía... - Se quejó viendo el monitor que marcaba que le quedaban 70% de energía indicándole a la otra que abriera la puerta, la cual abrió sin nadie fastidiando al otro lado.

Silencio incómodo de nuevo.

-Hey. - Rompió el silencio esta vez Darlene, sonriendo de manera tierna. - ¿Cuántos chinos hay en China? - María y Alejandro sabían que se arrepentirían por ello, pero de igual manera respondieron.

-¿Cuántos?

-Ninguno, todos son lacios.

-¿Qué...?

-¿Diablos?

Foxy y Bonnie no pudieron evitar palmearse la cara ante el chiste tan malo que acababan de escuchar. Si bien habían hecho como si se hubieran ido, se habían quedado en un punto ciego de aquella molesta cámara que los delataban. Claro, cada uno por sus propias razones.

-No otra vez...

3 am.

-El Winnie Pooh está fuera weón. - Dijo María contemplando unos brillantes pero a la vez perturbadores ojos azules mirando fijamente hacia la cámara 4B.

Ahora sí que tenía miedo... Pero al no recibir respuesta de su hermano que, había caído rendido al lado de la puerta, por instinto se quitó un zapato que traía y lo lanzó hacia el interruptor dando en el blanco, para después terminar dando en la cabeza de Alejandro, causando que éste reaccionara al momento.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?!

-¡Tú eres el que no me hace casi cuando te hablo!

Darlene sólo se lamentaba de no tener un revólver a la mano en esos momentos, pues el dolor de cabeza causado por la falta de sueño y los gritos de ambos ni ayudaban en nada. Y Freddy seguía afuera observando aparentemente indiferente la situación.

Pero Fazbear observaba atentamente al único chico que se encontraba dentro de la oficina, había algo que captó toda su atención desde el primer momento que lo vio.

¿Sería acaso su carácter que se negaba ceder tan fácilmente? ¿O simplemente fue la bonita apariencia que daba? No podía explicarlo... La verdad.

Bufó algo molesto al percatarse que la chica de la coleta lo miraba desde dentro con expresión confundida, a lo cual se dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo sin más. Sólo esperaba que no se diera cuenta que estaba observando específicamente al chico... Que aún tenía todo un orgullo que mantener.

4 am.

-Oh mira, ahí están el conejo y la zorra. - María se acercó hacia la ventana del lado izquierdo ante la estoica mirada de los mencionados, sacando de su bolsillo su celular mientras una extraña sonrisa surcaba su rostro, acompañada de la de sus compañeros. Pues éstos sabían lo que haría. - ¿Quieren que les muestre algo bonito para ustedes?

El humanoide orbes rojizos alzó una ceja ante la pregunta de la castaña, ¿y se los preguntaba justo a ellos? Aunque eso sí, la curiosidad estaba presente dentro de sus circuitos.

Asintió simplemente ignorando por completo la mirada de reproche que le dirigía el pelirrojo que lo acompañaba, acercándose hacia la ventana donde la joven la esperaba con el móvil en su mano derecha sin borrar su sonrisa.

Qué bonito...

-Bien, espero disfrutes~... Tu posible trauma de lo que resta de la noche. - Esto lo último lo había musitado entre dientes a la vez que le mostraba el teléfono al androide que estaba fuera y reproducía un vídeo aparentemente inocente.

Pero tuvo que morderse el dorso de la mano al ver la expresión que habían puesto él y el ojidorado que se había acercado por mera curiosidad segundos después, eran todo un poema.

El vídeo mostraba a un señor de unos 50 ya bien entrados que por lo que parecía iba de caza. Pero que al asomarse por cierto arbusto pudo presenciar a unos tipos tiernamente disfrazados de un conejo, de un zorro y un aún más tierno arce que violaban brutalmente a su compañero de caza, que ya ni podía poner resistencia alguna.

Pero el "conejo" al ver a su espía decidió dejar de lado al pobre tipo que tenía debajo para ir por el hombre, dejándolo a merced del adorable alce que no había desaprovechado un segundo.

-¿¡Qué tipo de burla es ésta?! - Bonnie se cruzó de brazos totalmente indignado, siendo seguido por las carcadas que habían soltado Foxy y María, pues a Foxy no le había ofendido, más era divertido verlo.

...

Mientras Chica observaba atentamente todo desde el otro lado de la oficina, ¿desde cuándo Foxy, Bonnie o incluso ella misma interactuaban de esa manera con los guardias?

Parecía divertido en cierta manera... Lástima que hubiera una puerta de por medio y ella estuviese del otro lado.

5 am.

-¿Cómo diferencias a un chino de un japonés y un coreano?

-Ahm... No lo sé. - Bonnie fue el que respondió esta vez, si bien ya llevaban un rato del otro lado de la puerta oyendo la tanda de chistes bastante malos de parte de la morena, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por ello.

-Por su bandera. - Y tuvo que controlar el impulso de palmearse la frente nuevamente, en verdad, ¿de dónde sacaba tales cosas? Aunque en parte debía admitir que en cierto modo le había causado gracia, por lo cual río por lo bajo acompañado de la risa de Foxy...

Esperen, ¿Foxy riendo? Eso debía ser cosa del diablo.

-Eh... Miren, no es por correrlos pero no nos queda demasiada energía. - Darlene técnicamente estaba sudando frío al ver que solo quedaba 12%, si bien sabía que se habían quedado por el simple hecho de escuchar a María, no significaba que dejarían de lado su objetivo de asesinarlas.

Pero extrañamente éstos solo se encogieron de hombros y se fueron. Dando un suspiro de alivio, la pelinegra fue a abrir la puerta mientras revisaba la hora; 5:10 am.

Rogaba al dios de los gatos que aguantaran hasta las 6... Aunque era prácticamente imposible, ¿pero hay veces en las que hay que ser estúpidamente optimista, no?

...

-Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir. - Esta vez era el turno de los mellizos, que a pesar no eran del todo creyentes, rezar por sus miserables vidas recordando a toda la gente que habían fastidiado, molestado, odiado, amado, que odiaban a sus propias personas y hasta casi matado a golpes. En fin, vieron toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos en menos de un minuto.

-Ahora a ustedes se les salió lo marica. - Darlene sonreía de manera nerviosa mientras revisaba la poca energía que quedaba a pesar de estar cercanos a las 6 am, y aprovechó para dar una última checada hacia el escenario donde todos exceptuando a Chica hablaban sobre algo... Pero no les podía entender del todo, sólo se podía observar a Bonnie desviando la mirada, Freddy mirándolo fijamente y Foxy simplemente mirando a los otros dos de manera indiferente. ¿Por qué sería aquello?

Dejó aquello de lado y apartó el monitor, yéndose a hacerse un ovillo a un lado de donde estaban María y Alejandro, mientras éstos simplemente reaccionaron y la abrazaron dejándola en medio ellos.

-Darlene, si éste el fin de todo te diré algo importante...

3%, 2%, 1%... Y fue cuando el edificio quedó en penumbras, dejándose escuchar la melodía del Toreador de Marzo*.

-¡Darlene te amo!

...

-Oh miren, es nuestra oportunidad. - Freddy sonrió de manera cínica dispuesto a ir a la oficina de donde se podían escuchar los gritos de los 3 jóvenes. Pero la voz de Bonnie lo detuvo.

-¡No! No lo hagas...

-¿Qué te pasa Bonnie? - El castaño clavó su mirada sobre el conejo, haciendo que éste lo mirara de manera retadora. Empezando una de las muchas discusiones que había tenido desde hace años.

Aunque los gritos de los guardias no les dejaba siquiera hablar coherentemente... Y Foxy ya había ido él mismo.

6 am.

-Ay dios mío... ¡NOS SALVAMOS! -Saltó Darlene del abrazo que la tenía atrapada quedando ésta en el centro del cuarto, para luego dirigir una sonrisa que hasta miedo daba hacia el muchacho que no se había ni siquiera molestado en moverse de su lugar. - Y tú me debes una explicación. ~

Estaba jodido.

Alejandro solamente se levantó, tomó su mochila y salió disparado fuera del lugar, siendo seguido por una Darlene que no borraba su sonrisa y su hermana que también había salido corriendo hacia él... Con unas inmensas ganas de asesinarlo por lo que dijo.

Pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta Darlene, María y Alejandro, es que ciertos animatronicos de nombre Foxy, Bonnie y Freddy les siguieron con la mirada en su trayecto, penetrante he de decir.

Pero bueno... Al menos ya había acabado esa noche, por ahora.

O.o.o.o.o.o

*Es el nombre de la canción de Freddy. Digo, por si alguien no lo sabía :v

Y eso es todo por ahora uvu~

Ya los animatronicos echaron ojo huehuehue :v - ok no -. De una vez he de aclarar que habrá tanto hetero como shaoi y shuri... Pero éste último ya será después.

¿Alguien ya vio el tráiler de FNAF3? Yo fui de las primeras personas que lo vieron y me quedé como de "Scott le vendió su alma al diablo" e.é (?) xDDDD

Respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron, ¿cada cuando actualizaría? No vuelvo a poner plazos por que vuelve a pasar lo mismo, lo siento. :c Ah, y si no respondo reviews es porque con trabajo subo el cap en esta porquería de celu Dx - c mata(?) -.

En fin. ¿Qué merezco? Recibo críticas constructivas, ollas de oro, golpes, algún animatronic sin camisa y hasta amenazas de muerte - ok no x'D-. ¿O quizás un review? .

¡Hasta la otra!


	5. Capítulo 4

Holi, ¿alguien me extrañó?

Adivinen a quién le atacó la época de trámites y estudio para el examen de admisión al bachillerato :'D sí, a mí -le lanzan libros salvajes y guías de examen-

Pero bueno... La musa no anda muy buena así que les dejo esta cosa, sí, "cosa". Pero una linda persona me estuvo arreando como vaca todo este tiempo c: -Laysha si estás viendo esto te detesto (?)-

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al Socio de Satán alias Scott Cawthon.~

O.o.o.o.o.o

- There was a time, no so long at all~ I was just like you, can you hear my call?~

El "canto" de María era lo único que se podía escuchar en todo el lugar en aquel momento, ni los gritos de Darlene que solía soltar cuando veía yaoi o cosas así, ni las discusiones que solían tener sus padres sobre "cosas de adultos" y ni siquiera los chillidos de sus hermanas que siempre solían joderle la vida 16 horas del día durante 365 días que tenía un jodido año.

No señores, esto era el paraíso para María. Incluso se podría decir que era capaz de ponerse a cantar y hasta improvisar un baile de "Aleluya", ¡por fin la tranquilidad que ha querido durante 18 años! Había que aprovecharlo, ¿no?

Además el hecho que más disfrutaba de ver era la depresión de su hermano, que justo después de salir de la pizzería había parado a comprar varios potes de helado y al llegar se había encerrado en su habitación, no sabiéndose nada de él en todo el día.

Bueno, al menos tendría todo un día para ella sin que nadie la molestara, así que no desaprovechó ningún segundo y tomó sus llaves seguidas de su cartera, para luego abrir la puerta y quedarse ahí unos momentos.

-¡Vuelvo en un rato! -Y la puerta cerró de repente, la cual fue ignorada olímpicamente por todo habitante del lugar.

...

-Admítelo.

-No.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que es cierto.

-No tienes pruebas.

-¿A quién quieres engañar?

Tanto Foxy como Chica no podían evitar reírse desde su escondite al escuchar la "discusión" que tenían el conejo y el oso. Pero es que era verdad, si había alguna sola razón por la cual no habían "acabado" con aquellos jóvenes con problemas de conducta, era el simple hecho que estaba más que claro que no lograrían hacerlo estando los 3 juntos. Además, ninguno quería admitirlo, pero cada uno tenía interés por uno en particular; cosa que no admitirían en el momento claro.

Aunque el poder meterles un sustito era tentador... Sobretodo para Chica que a pesar de haber perdido el interés en asesinarlos había notado el cambio de Foxy hacia su propios circuitos.

Y sabía quién era la responsable.

-Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, ¿saben? - Reprochó el castaño en tono que no sabían si era de molestia o simplemente con el afán de molestarlos.

Simplemente se encogieron de hombros y se dieron media vuelta, sabían que no era el momento, pues con la "información" que acababan de escuchar se la jugarían en la noche a ese molesto oso altanero.

Porque sabían quién era su "centro" de atención.

Noche 4.

12 am

-¿Alguien quiere galletas pa alegrar la noche? -Preguntó María mientras sacaba un pequeño costal que estaba algo pesado, siendo éste arrebatado de sus manos al instante. -De nada.

-¿Cuándo las hiciste? - Cuestionó el más alto dando una mordida a una galleta, le sabían a gloria después de lo que él consideraría siglos sin comerlas.

-Las hice mientras todos andaban de emos. - Respondió rodando los ojos. -Un agradecimiento estaría perfecto.

-Los agradecimientos son para después.~ -Intervino la chica de la coleta con una pieza en la boca y otras dos en ambas manos dando la imagen de una niña pequeña, casi causando que el par que la acompañaba colapsase ahí mismo por un posible derrame nasal.

-Sí sí, como sea. -Dijo la más morena cubriéndose la nariz mientras se dirigía a su área de "trabajo", siendo seguida por los otros dos.

Dirigió una mirada rápida hacia la Pirate Cove esbozando una leve sonrisa de lado. Sabía que el pirata le había echado el ojo a la pelinegra desde la noche anterior, así como Freddy a su hermanito y Bonnie hacia su propia persona...

Y no iba a desaprovechar ni un poco el posible fanservice que obtendría, porque joder, ¡sería en vivo! Y no era algo que se tuviera todos los días.

-Bien, mis queridos niggas. -Habló María mientras se recargaba cómodamente en la silla giratoria. - Trabajen, que para eso les pago.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo has aflojado el dinero? - Cuestionó Alejandro de manera ácida cruzándose de brazos. - A la ÚNICA que le has aflojado es a-...

Pero no pudo completar la frase ya que un libro volador de unas 500 páginas que sabrá Dios de donde haya salido había impactado en su rostro, en la nariz para ser específicos; lo cual causó que cayera de espalda al suelo y sus lentes salieran volando.

1 am.

-Eso no te importa. - Fue la única respuesta que dio la castaña mirando de manera indiferente al cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Creo que lo mataste. - Dijo la pelinegra mientras que se acercaba al cuerpo del chico y lo movía un poco con el pie, recibiendo por respuesta un gruñido de la parte contraria.

-Más bien le gusta hacerse el idiota.

-Mira quién lo dice. -Dijo el más alto desde el piso sujetándose la nariz, la cual había sangrado por el reciente golpe.

-Como sea, Bonnie está aquí.- Pero al notar que su intento de cerrar la puerta era imposible, sintió cómo la sangre bajaba en su totalidad, quedándose estática un momento. -Ay dio' mío, esto no es bueno para mi salud...

No tuvo tiempo ni para reaccionar cuando sintió cómo era levantada del suelo de donde se hallaba, siendo el responsable el conejo que se la llevaba por el pasillo.

-¡Oye! ¡Bájame! -Se pudo escuchar los reclamos de la morena, los cuales su secuestrador los pasaba por alto siguiendo su camino afirmando su agarre.

-¡Hey! -Darlene intentó seguirlos, pero justo cuando atravesó la puerta de igual manera fue levantada como costal de papas a una altura bastante alta para su gusto, siendo ahora el responsable ahora Foxy que la miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-We have to talk. -Fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a la Pirate Cove, a pesar de los golpes y reclamos de la más baja.

2 am

-He aquí, más solo que el propio Arthur. (1)-Se quejaba Alejandro sin haberse movido un ápice del piso.

-Deberías hacer siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de ir por ellas. -Se escuchó la voz del propio Freddy desde el lado derecho de la oficina, ocasionando que al chico de lentes se le helara la sangre de repente.- Tranquilo, no te haré nada.

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes? -Le encaró viéndolo a los ojos, a lo que Fazbear le devolvió la mirada de la misma mirada.

-He perdido el interés en asesinar humanos, es todo.

Fue la única respuesta que recibió de parte del castaño, Claro, no se había confiado del todo de sus palabras. Pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

3 am

Sintió cómo por fin la bajaban en una mesa del comedor, siendo su primer reflejo el intentar huir. Pero el pelimorado fue más rápido y le bloqueó el paso, manteniendo una distancia bastante cercana para su gusto.

-Escucha, no sé qué es lo que hiciste. Pero desde la antepasada noche hubo algo que no me permitió lograr mi cometido... -Empezó Bonnie hablando con un tono que si bien era serio, en su rostro se podía notar un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. -Pero el punto es que hay algo en ti que no me permite hacerlo...

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gusto y que por eso no puedes matarme en pocas palabras? Por favor. -Respondió María de manera algo burlesca, pero la verdad es que estaba nerviosa en sus adentros. -Mira, Bonnie. Eso es técnicamente imposible en tan sólo 3 días, así que no me vengas con juegos y-...

-¡Pero es la verdad! -Le cortó el de orbes rojos mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la zarandeaba un poco. -¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?

-Quizás el hecho de que me echas tus miraditas por la ventana es suficiente.

Eso fue lo provocó que las mejillas del chico conejo se encendieran en un intenso carmín, causando una risa por lo bajo de la castaña.

-¿Me viste...?

-Oh vamos, hasta mi amiga la otra se dio cuenta y es el doble de distraída que mi persona. -Dijo intentando sonar indiferente mientras volteaba a todos lados buscando una salida, sin mucho éxito. -Mira, sólo dame un tiempo si es que no nos echan de este lugar, ¿sí?

El más alto sólo asintió mientras por fin le dejaba el camino libre, no siendo esperada la oportunidad de parte de María.

Pero lo que no previó, fue que la castaña lo tomara por su corbatín y lo acercara para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios para luego salir corriendo sin más.

No pudo evitar sonreír de manera estúpida después de ello.

4 am.

-Foxy, ¿hasta cuándo piensas bajarme? -Preguntó Darlene bostezando un poco, recibiendo por respuesta un afilado garfio demasiado cerca de su delgado cuello...-E-Eh...

-Mira, marinera. -Comenzó el pelirrojo bajándola por fin cercana a una de las 4 paredes pertenecientes a la Pirate Cove, sin alejar ni un poco su apreciado garfio. -No sé qué hizo tu tierna actitud conmigo pero... Es algo que me atrae enormemente.

La chica de la coleta se quedó estupefacta ante sus palabras, sintiendo cómo la mirada penetrante del más alto la hacía vulnerable.

-No tienes que responder ahora, tu expresión lo dice todo. -No pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver a la pelinegra desviar la mirada con las mejillas totalmente teñidas en rojo, fijando su mirada dorada en ella.

-Al menos pudiste ser más discreto en ello. -Dijo en voz baja evitando a toda costa el contacto visual con el otro. -Digo, María se dio cuenta desde hace dos días...

Frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar el nombre contrario. No porque le desagradase o algo así, pero no era el maldito punto ahora.

-Esto es demasiado rápido Foxy. Te admiro y todo pero me creo capaz de gustar de alguien así como así. -Eso provocó que el mencionado sólo bajara las orejas en señal de decepción, incluso había alejado el afilado objeto de su cuello.

Pero al intentar decir algo más fue interrumpida por un grito que resonó por todo el local y, seguramente, por toda la manzana.

5 am

-Quiero a mi mamá. -Se lamentaba Alejandro meciéndose de manera enfermiza en un rincón de la oficina, pues el susto que le habían metido Chica y Golden Freddy al revisar el monitor no había sido para nada divertido.

-Pobrecillo.~ -Canturreaba divertida la rubia mientras le daba "esos 5" al otro rubio que portaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, siendo este último quien había disfrutado aún más el rostro de horror que había puesto el joven humano.

-Creo que se pasaron esta vez. -Se burló Freddy mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda en un inútil intento de "reconfontarlo", recibiendo un manotazo de parte de éste. -Un "gracias" bastaba.

-Cierra la boca, FazFuck. -Vale, eso le había dado en el orgullo del pobre Fazbear. A lo que éste sólo bufó molesto y se alejó sin más del joven que al parecer tenía problemas en controlar sus propias emociones.

-Como sea, si alguno de estos idiotas viene a asustarte de nuevo, ten por seguro que no seré yo quien venga a ayudarte... -Sin más se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse ante la mirada de infinito desprecio que le dedicaban los antes mencionados, siendo evitado por un peso en su metálica espalda que se negaba a dejarlo ir.

-¡No! ¡No puedes llegar a ser tan cruel como para dejarme con...!

-Mother of shaoi...

Eso fue suficiente para que ambos se callaran y quedaran quietos de repente, teniendo a sus espaldas a dos maniáticas del yaoi que habían visto algo bastante obvio a sus ojos.

-Puedo explicar esto...

Un flash proveniente del celular de María fue lo que le respondió de manera casi inmediata, empezando ésta a correr por su hijo (2) y probablemente su propia vida.

-¡Trae acá eso desgraciada!

-¡DEJA MI PORNO EN PAZ!

Tanto Bonnie como Freddy tuvieron que contenerse de palmearse la cara en plan en "Dude, seriously?", pero es que demonios, estos tipos sí que tenían unos cambios bastante radicales.

Pero lo que nadie notó realmente, fue la mirada que le dirigía Golden hacia el mismo joven que tenía toda la atención que el mismo castaño...

Alejandro no sabía lo que le esperaba en las próximas semanas. Para nada.

6 am

-¿Qué fue eso? -Cuestionó Foxy alzando una ceja mientras veía salir al trío disparado de la pizzería, aún por la misma estúpida razón de hace un rato.

-Sólo hay una explicación para esto; :Humanos:. -Respondió Chica desinteresadamente mientras tomaba su preciado cupcake y caminaba de vuelta hacia el Showstage, al menos se había divertido un poco esa noche.

-Puede ser. -Le respondieron al unísono el resto del grupo yéndose cada uno a sus respectivos lugares. Foxy hacia la Pirate Cove, Bonnie y Freddy sólo tomaron sus instrumentos posicionándose con ella en el mismo escenario y finalmente Golden sólo se desvanecía para ocultarse en la cocina.

Todo normal.

-Creo que fuiste demasiado obvio con ese mocoso, Freddy. -Bonnie no pudo evitar soltar ese comentario sin soltar una carcajada por lo bajo.

-Como si tú o Foxy no lo hubieran sido. -Respondió de mala gana el castaño fijando su vista al frente, pues sabía que la sonrisa que se cargaba el conejo no se borraría fácilmente.

-Al menos tengo el descaro de aceptarlo.

No pudieron decir nada más ya que el dueño había llegado más temprano de lo usual, pero ya Freddy se las cobraría al caer la medianoche...

O.o.o.o.o.o

(1) las que hayan visto Hetalia entenderán c:

(2) celular de María (?)

Eso es todo por hoy, espero haya valido la pena. Si no, vale bherdura la vida (?)

Por cierto, una personita llamada Lulu-999 llegó a mi vida, así que son libres de imaginar a los animatronics ya sea en su versión o la de PL .w.

No tengo nada más que decir, excepto que trataré de actualizar más pronto que esto -w- lo prometo.

Ah, estoy escribiendo dos one-shots, unos PhoneMike y otro de FoxyxLukas E. (OC mío), si a alguien le interesan puede decirme por review.

¿Qué merezco? Recibo críticas constructivas, oro, golpes, un Bonnie de la forma que sea (e/u/e), insultos y hasta amenazas de muerte. -okay no x'D- ¿O quizás un review? *-*

¡Hasta la otra!


	6. Aviso(?

Hola c:

Ahora vengo a dar un sensualoso aviso(?

No es que vaya a dejar esto o algo así :B sólo vengo a decir que haré una sensual re edición del fic -inserte corazón-, no daré mucho detalle, solamente cambiaré un poco el diseño de los protas y quitaré algunas cosillas. Sólo lo hago para que sea un poco más atractivo para lectores y no sea aburrido, después de todo de la manera en la que lo estoy escribiendo no me hace sentir muy cómoda que digamos. ;v;

Y eso es todo, espero me comprendan y así.~ c:

Lynn fuera.


End file.
